


Fuel to fire

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Kid Fic, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Kid Victor Trevor, Light Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock Holmes non ha neanche dieci anni quando incontra per la prima volta Victor Trevor, il figlio dei vicini che guarda dalla finestra e ama in segreto. Victor che un giorno gli corre incontro e lo saluta come fosse davvero suo amico.





	Fuel to fire

> “Do you want me on your mind  
or do you want me to go on”
> 
>   
  
  


Lo guarda, ma ad avanzare tentenna. Fa un passo in avanti e cento indietro. Trattiene parole, monologhi di vita mai vissuta. Lui è lì, dall’altra parte della strada e lo fissa in rimando. Ha un gran sorriso sdentato appiccicato addosso. Occhi chiari, capelli biondi. Un ginocchio che s’è sbucciato cadendo sul selciato. Sostiene il suo sguardo e Sherlock crede che sia la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai incontrato. Lo è ben più di lui, che a stento riesce a incrociare i suoi occhi. Di certo è l’unico essere umano che reputa degno di questa definizione. Ha poco più della sua età, vive con i genitori nella casa di fronte alla loro e gioca sempre nel giardinetto sul retro. Sherlock lo sa. Lo guarda tutti i giorni dalla finestra, e tutti i giorni si ritrova spaccato a metà tra il desiderio di raggiungerlo e quello di rimanere lì a osservarlo.  
  
A Sherlock piace, crede d’esserne innamorato ma non lo sa con precisione. In effetti non ha ancora capito cosa sia l’amore, ma si è convinto che sia tenere il naso appiccicato al vetro e sospirare. Ciò che sa per certo è che dovrebbe provare a farsi un amico. Le menti migliori son già morte e sepolte ed è stanco d’immaginarsi cos’avrebbero da rispondergli Bach e Mendeleev. Loro sono ottimi maestri ma non esistono, non più. Non per lui, comunque. Non qui e adesso. Loro sono una proiezione della sua mente. “Mio figlio ha tanta fantasia” ha detto la mamma allo psichiatra da cui lei e papà l’hanno portato. Come se non sapesse che i suoi migliori amici in realtà non esistono, come se fosse pazzo. Perché loro non gli parlano se non attraverso i libri. Nessuno gli si rivolge mai perché lo vuole davvero. Mendeleev non fa osservazioni analitiche sui suoi compiti e Bach non rotea il dito a mezz’aria, scandendo il tempo al pari di un metronomo, intanto che fa esercizi al violino.

Ma lui è vero invece.

È reale. Esiste e lo guarda da oltre la siepe. Non è morto e nemmeno è un ricordo. Lui che ora lo sta salutando e che non se ne va, ignorandolo o ridendo di lui. Non finge di non averlo visto. Lui sorride e si avvicina. Non è immaginario e se ricambiasse il saluto non farebbe preoccupare sua madre. Forse ne vale la pena, pensa, facendo (di nuovo) un passo in avanti. E intanto l’altro continua a guardarlo. E non la smette di salutarlo con quel gesto della mano, prima di tornare ad accarezzare il testone di quel grosso cane che gli sta accucciato accanto.

«Come si chiama?» domanda il piccolo Sherlock mentre, incoraggiato, dal suo scodinzolio affonda le dita nel pelo fulvo. Lo ha raggiunto e non è certo di sapere come ci sia riuscito.  
«Barbarossa e io sono Victor, Victor Trevor.»

Victor allunga una mano, gli dice che è un piacere conoscerlo. Ma Sherlock tace ed è sbigottito, non credeva che incontrare lui potesse essere un piacere, non lo è per i suoi compagni di scuola e neppure per i cugini. È per questo che non sa cosa sia più giusto rispondere e quindi, nell’indecisione, ancora preferisce star zitto. Semplicemente ricambia la stretta, seppur goffamente. Questo lo sa fare, gliel’ha insegnato Mycroft a comportarsi come un signorino per bene, (che ridicolaggini!).  
«Adesso siamo amici» continua Victor, e poi ride. Ride di cuore. E Sherlock ne è un po’ innamorato. Anche se ha a stento dieci anni e non sa cosa sia l’amore.

Forse sono amici, pensa. Ha un amico? Strano, nessuno di quelli che ha conosciuto in passato lo ha mai voluto vicino. Ma Victor è diverso, Sherlock lo sa. Victor è suo amico, pensa senza riuscire a controllare il rossore che gli divora le guance. Accarezzare Redbeard lo aiuta a nascondere l’imbarazzo. Anche lui è un amico? Lo è anche se non è propriamente umano? Sherlock crede di sì, nonostante sia un pensiero completamente privo di senso.  
«L’ho chiamato così per il pirata, lo conosci vero?» Sherlock scuote la testa. Non lo sa. Non conosce i pirati. I suoi compagni ne parlano spesso e quando giocano, nel cortile della scuola, fingono di assaltare invisibili navi nemiche ormeggiate chissà dove. Sherlock ha sempre pensato che fossero ridicoli e infantili. Non lo pensa di Victor, che invece lo prende per mano e lo accompagna in camera sua. Victor che gli mostra un libro: “L’isola del tesoro”. Victor che gli dice che lo deve leggere per forza e che poi gliene dà un altro e un altro ancora, e che ha anche una spada di legno e un cappello da pirata con cui assalta le famose navi invisibili. Oh, Sherlock imparerà tutto quanto sui corsari. E diventerà Barbagialla, perché Victor gli ha detto così intanto che ficcava tra le sue piccole mani una spada tutta per lui. Victor che vuole essere suo amico. Il suo unico amico.

  
  
  
  


> “Prendimi per mano,  
corri al mio fianco,  
ridi per me,  
piangi, vivimi, difendimi, imparami.  
Dimmi che sei reale.”

  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> L’ho ritrovata nel mio computer, non ricordo neanche quando l'ho scritta o perché l'avevo cancellata. Il titolo è diverso, perché il vecchio non mi piaceva. La citazione e il titolo vengono dalla canzone Fuel to fire, di Agnes Obel: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqZGvkF00DI&list=PL1JzIJqzXrSin_jNcwakJdexlSDZe1dSD&index=11


End file.
